WHY
by Slayer's Angelus
Summary: Bridget tells Andrew she is a twin. ONE SHOT


**Why**

**Summary:** Bridget tells Andrew she is a twin.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-**RINGER-**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-**RINGER-**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_

Andrew looked at Siobhan with concern. Unsure of what it could possibly be that could cause such worry.

"Shiv? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No. I'm Fine…I…I have to tell you something. I…"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's something that I never told you…I need you to listen to the whole story before you say or do anything."

"Alright. But you are okay?"

"Yes…_for the moment_." Bridget murmured the last part. Andrew heard it, but kept quiet.

"I kept this from you, and at the time, I believed it was best…I have a twin sister."

"What? How could you have never told me…I'm sorry, I promised to listen."

"I didn't tell you about her…because I cut her out of my life six years ago."

Bridget paused, trying to figure out how to continue. Part of her hating that she had to speak so lowly about herself, but the other part feeling slightly relieved.

"My sister, Bridget, has been an addict for years…first it was alcohol, then it was pot, and then…I would always clean up her messes…every time, she swore it would be the last…our fall-out was slow in coming but started right after high school graduation…I went on to college, Bridget went on to experimenting with heavier drugs…it was the summer after my sophomore year, I had come back to try and help Bridget…she was out of control…her friends, if you would call them that…one night I came back after work and her 'friends' attacked me." Bridget paused; she was heart broken thinking about the beginning of the end. It hurt how much she had messed up and caused her sister such pain.

Andrew was silent, taking everything he was told. He was scared to learn what happened next. He was upset Siobhan had never told him about Bridget, but with each word, he understood why she didn't.

"I found out I was pregnant…I had been raped and I was pregnant and my sister didn't even stop…she changed her 'friends' but kept up with the drugs…I was prepared to go the adoption route but the second I saw my son, I didn't care who the father was or how he was conceived, he was my son." Tears poured down her cheeks as her shoulders began to violently shake.

Andrew, seeing the shaking, pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back, whispering everything would be okay.

"I named him Sean…he was perfect…I know all parents say that, but he really was…Bridget started to clean up her act…she dotted on him…but…old habits die hard, she went back to the drugs…but she managed to hide it this time…I was so wrapped up in taking care of Sean that I didn't even see what was right in front of me…it was the night before his forth birthday and I needed to run out and get a few last minute supplies and I left him with Bridget…I should have known…" She broke down in sobs. Unable to calm herself, she collapsed in Andrews arms while he held her tightly to him.

"Shiv…you don't have to continue…I un…"

"Andrew, I have to tell you…we promised no more lies…"

"Shiv, I understand why…"

"Please Andrew, I need to tell you."

"Alright. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Shiv."

Bridget leaned further into him at his words. "I love you, Andrew."

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Five days after his birthday…I had to bury my son…Bridget kept apologizing and even got clean…she got a job, was doing well and then…right before we met, she got fired…got drunk…I just couldn't take it anymore…I put money down and told her I was done and left."

"About a year ago, she sent a letter saying she was clean and in NA and was sorry for everything…I wrote her back but didn't hear anything from her…I thought she went back to drugs…about nine weeks ago, she called me and showed up at the Hampton house…she saw something she wasn't supposed to see and was needed to testify, but she ran from protection…I don't know where she is now …I so sorry I lied to you."

"I understand why you didn't tell me…I am still upset you didn't trust me enough to tell me, but I do understand…what you went through…My God…Shiv? I'm still here."

"You are…you really are."

Juliet had come to ask her father a question when she overheard Siobhan's story. She stayed quiet and listened, after Siobhan finished, she turned to go back to her room but bumped into the hall table and her presence was made known.

"Juliet?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Where you listening?"

"Uh…Yeah. I'm sorry. I just came to ask y…never mind."

Juliet turned to leave but stopped short.

"Siobhan, I'm sorry about your son."

Before anyone could say anything, she retreated to her room.

"Shiv?"

"Andrew?"

"I'm happy you opened up to me and told me but, why tell me now?"

"Bridget ran from Protective custody…and now they think she is responsible for Gemma's disappearance…I wanted to protect my sister…but now…I just don't know what to do. I didn't tell anyone about Bridget and now..."

"Don't worry, we're in this together. No matter what, I'll be by your side. We'll get through this."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I love you, Andrew."

END

_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-**RINGER-**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-**RINGER-**_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_


End file.
